Kaapeha Olo
by Ean Hufwetulyu
Summary: It has been several years since the Great War against the Tawtute, the Na vi must now rebuild lives. Now NEOECO,Freedom Fighters, and Pro-RDA have made themselves known to Na vi. How will this change the lives of Na vi?
1. Chapter 1

Ka`apehaya Olo

Ka`apeha's Clan

**Disclaimer: We don't own Avatar (sadly ) it is the property of James Cameron. **

Chapter One: Lost Brother Comes Home

Ka'apeha walked through the forest quite unsure of herself; she heard a rustling noise and raised her bow wondering what the sound is. She could feel a strong present of another around her, watching her, studying her every inch of her body. Sweat began to roll down her forehead, and Ka`apeha reverted back to her taronyua training. She slowed her breathing and steadied her hand, so she could aim at her bow at what or who is tracking her.

~A distraction!~  
>Na'vin looms overhead with bow and arrow at the ready, taking a moment to survey Ka'apeha. Na'vin looks with curious eyes having not seen anyone for many years. He studies the woman from head to toe. Seeing her knife lanced across chest flashes of memory from his past echoes pass his eyes. Memories of a life long forgotten and a past forever lost. After his visions disappeared, Na`vin shakes his head clearing the remnants of his version. Na`vin takes a deep breath and leaves his hiding spot his bow still rise up against Ka`apeha, and she quickly spins around coming face to face with him.<p>

Ka'apeha takes a moment to size this strange. After taking few moments of looking at her challenger, she stares into his eyes and sees a great deal of sorrow, sadness, and loneliness pouring from his soul. Lowering her bow she says, "Kaltxì ma eylan. What are you doing out here by yourself on such a sunny day blessed by Ewaya?"

Na'vin stares back into eyes and sees a hope, compassion, and love. he lowers his bow as well, and  
>he tries to muster up a sentence, but nothing comes out, "...kal...eh.." only escapes from his lips. Na'vin looks around making sure no one else is around, and Na'vin tries again, "...kal...kal...teee.." once again escape from his lips.<p>

Ka'apeha says, "Welcome brother, it is pleasure to see you, which clan do you belong to?" She then gives proper greeting gesture.

Na'vin returns the greeting gesture.

Na'vin mind fires more moments from his lost past into his sight. He was left stranded after Hometree was destroyed by the tawtute. His family perished and he has lived alone since then. Seeing Ka'apeha makes Na'vin feel at ease, its been so long since he has seen another Na'vi. Na'vin smiles, only to be erased by a noise coming from the Na'ring, yet Na'vin draws his blade that was strapped to his back left shoulder feeling another unknown present coming close.

"Kaltxì ma smuk. Ngaru lu fpom srak?" a voice comes out from the na`ring.

Na`vin scans the surrounding area looking for location where the voice came from, but all could he see were ayutral. He eyes flashed side to side in depression to find who spoke to them. Suddenly, as if a will of its own, flashes of his lost memories from the attack of the demons that destroyed his home and slaughtered his family and clan the horrors continued to flash till Ka`apeha place a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look into her calming eyes. She smiles at him with a reinsurance that he is among friends and safe.

"Ean Hufwetulyu come out from hiding." Ka`apeha ordered with a laughing tone.

Ean emerged from the na`ring as if they were one in the same.

Na'vin having been separated from the rest of the Na'vi for so long, he takes a moment to think about what Ean Hufwetulyu just said. While Na'vin still holding his blade almost defensively for ma Ka'apeha, his scans Ean up and down studying him. Then their eyes met, Na`vin saw the same calming eyes that Ka`apeha has.

"...fpom srak?..." Na'vin struggles to remember words. "eh, srane."

Na`vin felt a scent of uncertain who all these Na'vi are, and he begins fall back on his survival tactics to look for an escape route.

Ean walks closer to Na`vin and Ka`apeha and says to them, "Oel Kamie Ngati" giving the traditional hand gesture.

Ka'apeha senses the despair and mistrust from Na'vin while he stared at Ean coming closer to her. Ka`apeha says with a low tone, "I am so sorry for your loss, the sawtute have caused pain to many, they are vrrtep, but here our clan there is no fear, only guidance from Eywa."

Ka`apeha looks out towards Ean and says "Oeya tsmukan, oel ngati kamie," also making appropriate greeting gesture. "So ma Ean you couldn't wait long could you," she jokes with him smiles.

"Tsmukan," Ean says while approaching Na'vin, "I'm glad you are in well being. Eywa has watched over you? Sawtute have they followed or injured you?"

Na'vin shakes his head and he begins to feels barriers that hinds his speech and, "No ma tsmukan, I am fine." Na'vin notices that Ka'apeha and Ean seem to know each other. He stands up straight and sheaths his blade. Feeling somewhat confused Na'vin simply scratches his head while looking at his new found friends walking closing together.

Ean continues to look at Ka`apeha scantily dressed figure moves gracefully near him. Ean said to Na`vin, "Good, Good ma tsmukan." Ka`apeha smiled and looked Ean at face to face and with a smooth voice, "We should take our eylan back to the Kelutral."

Ean nodes and looks at Na`vin, "So tsmukan will you come with us? We will welcome you as a member of our clan. I know you must be wary from your travels, and you must be a long way from your family so…"

"EAN!" Ka`apeha shouted and Ean turns to look at her, "Rutxe…" as stares at Na`vin. Ean looks at him as well and sees look in his eyes. Na'vin looks at Ka'apeha and then at Ean. He begins to think back on the day when he was very young, Hometree was destroyed and he was stranded all alone. The flashes once again race through him. Na`vin could begin to feel the heat from Hometree as it fell from the Sky People attack. The flames and heat began to burn his skin, and he wrapped his arms around himself and falls to his knees shaking. In his mind, Na`vin was backing in burning ruins of Hometree trapped by the flames and rubble.

"No this can't be happening," Ka`apeha called out racing to him with Ean close behind.

"What happened to him? Why is he like this?" Ean questioned

Ka`apeha place her hands on his shoulders, "Na`vin maway! Ma tsmukan maway!" She can feel him shaking him in her hands, "Ean, he was Omaticaya, and he was in their Hometree was destroyed."

"Na`vin you are safe. Listen to me! Listen to me rutxe!" she pleaded with him

Ean looked at Na`vin still shaking nervously ~This is not good Na`vin won't calm down he will down any predators around.~ Ean get closer to Na`vin and puts his hand on his shoulder, and he moves Ka`apeha to the side. Ean moves his hands to Na`vin face seeing both of his eyes closed. "Tìng mikyun Na`vin. Tìng mikyun Na`vin."

Through the flames that surrounds Na`vin in his world, Na`vin crouches down crying out for his family. A booming voice comes racing to Na`vin. "Tìng mikyun Na`vin oeya tsmukan! Tìng mikyun!" Na`vin looks up and the voice continues, "Na`vin titxur oeya tsmukan! Titxur!" Na`vin stands up and flames die down. Seconds later, Na`vin opens his eyes and looks at Ean then Ka`apeha and back at Ean. Na `vin starts to smile getting up to his feet.

"Irayo ma tsmukan," Na`vin expressed walking to Ka`apeha to hug her.

"Know this Na`vin you have a home now with us," Ean replied.

Na'vin looks at Ean and Ka'apeha, then stops smiling. 'Sniff' 'Sniff' Na'vin smells the air, familiar scent was found. Na'vin knows the smell of palulukan, it's close.

Turning to Ean and Ka'apeha, "Makto kä! hrrap!"  
>"Tsmukan what is bad?" before I caught the scent of the nearing palulukan, "We must run NOW! NOW!"<p>

Na'vin Grabs Ka'apeha, throwing her over his shoulder, "Oe txoa ma Ka'apeha ngaru ìlä ma Ean"

Ka'apeha hangs on, "Its okay Na'vin I trust you and I trust Ewaya to watch over us, now let's go!"

Running at full speed, Ean sees an utral ahead and signal to climb to see if we are being chased. Arriving at the utral Na'vin still carrying Ka'apeha jumps up limb to limb eventually reaching the top. Na'vin carefully sets Ka'apeha down, then moves to look over the side...a long way down...No palulukan in sight. Plopping down to take a breath, "Whew… close call!"

Suddenly a palulukan roars down below circling the utral.

Ka'apeha says, "Oiss!" and draws her bow...

Na'vin puts his hand on Ka'apeha's drawn bow."Palulukan does not need to die ma tsmuke." He turns his attention to Ean, "Kelutral far srak?"

Thinking quickly for a way to escape, Ean reaches into his pack, and pulls out some cooked yerik meat, "Ma tsmuke, tsmukan wait pull this on end your arrow and shot it there." Ean poins to far right of the palulukan before placing the meat on the arrow's tip.

Ka'apeha does as Ean says and places meat on the tip; she raises it then the arrows flies in the air and lands in the area Ean points out then said "when palulukan goes; move slow!"

Na'vin remains motionless and watches the palulukan sniff the air, it turns away and runs toward the arrow... "Srane...Kä. This palulukan will learn nothing. Look at him!" Na'vin watches the palulukan disappear into the Na'ring.

Watching careful Ean double checks that palulukan was gone. Then he signal to go but remain quiet.


	2. A Growing Threat?

Ka`apehaya Olo

**Disclaimer: We don't own Avatar (sadly ) it is the property of James Cameron. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: A Growing Threat<p>

Neyn'ite paces back and forth in her, her father's, and mother's den inside Hometree. She hadn't known where her father was, and her mother had gone out hunting just a little while ago. Though she wasn't allowed on her own yet, Neyn'ite followed far behind her mother, then went south, heading for a herd of yerik, whose hoof prints were visible in the slightly damp soil. Her ears perked as she saw the herd, and she crouched low behind a shrub, poising her bow at the ready. But, seconds before she let go of the arrow, aimed at the head of the biggest faun, she froze; her entire body frigid with fear and uncertainty. This reaction was caused by the sound of a pelt gun; Neyn'ite saw a small object fly straight, smooth and fast through the air, and pierce the yerik next to the one she was aiming for. Then, a group of pxesawtute walked out from the right side of her sight, from behind a group of small trees. She dropped to the ground, her bow and arrow falling underneath her. The rest of the herd ran in different directions; two right past the shrub she was hiding behind. She begged Eywa, silently, for the humans to go after the other yerik, and not find her. But they picked up the injured by its hind legs and drug it back to where they came from, to the east of the forest- away from Hometree and from her mother, thank Eywa. Neyn'ite rose from the ground quickly, grabbing her bow, and ran back to Hometree. Her sisters; not by blood, but by close bonding in her seventeen years, immediately knew Neyn'ite was spooked by something; but she refused to answer, instead climbing up to her family's den. So now, she impatiently awaited the arrival of her mother, her heart still pounding in her chest; one hand on the knife she had strapped to her waist, the other gripping her bow as she paced the den.

Only the ambient noise of the forest remains, with no palulukan in sight. The time to move is now. Na'vin remains in a crouched position looking down to the forest floor, he closes his eyes and takes a very slow deep breath then looks at Ean, "Ma Ean you said about me…"

"Srane ma tsmukan, you have a home now with us," Ean smiles.

Ka`apeha turns to Na'vin and Ean, "Za'u ma aysmukan!" She takes their hands and runs. Na'vin stumbles to keep pace with Ka'apeha while his mind races. Ean notices the expression on Na`vin face as two are towed; he can only smile. After running for a few more minutes, Ka`apeha ends her towing run to quickly catch her breath. Ean rolls his shoulder to release the tension built up. Ka`apeha sits downs and drinks from her water pouch as looks towards the setting sun.

"Ma Ka`apeha," She turns around to see Ean smiling at her, "Oeru lu going to keep watch. Oe will at Kelutral." He kisses her and walks away.

Ean sees Na`vin also staring at the setting sun; he could feel his mind is thousands of miles of away possibly reliving the horrors of his past again. Ean knows that he must be want to regain what he has lost, but, "Na`vin!" Ean calls out while he walks closer to him, "Oe will keep watch." Falling back just out of sight, but within listening distance Ean merges into the na`ring.

Na'vin watches Ean slip into the shadows, and walks to where Ka`apeha is sitting, "Ma Ka'apeha, Irayo for taking oe with nga."

Ka`apeha stands up and stretches her arms in the air, "There is no need to thank me. Nga lu our tsmukan, and nga belong with us. Now lets go."Ka`apeha orders jump high into the air onto the utral. Na'vin follows Ka'apeha moving without much effort and staying high up off the ground. Na'vin notices a change in the Na'ringa, the area is different, more vibrant. An area Na'vin hasn't been to yet a place that is unknown to him. After swing to a limb and jumping to the next, Na'vin stops and takes in the new area. He looks up and then down examining all the changes compared to the place he has lived alone for the past several years.

"What is this place? It's glowing with life and it feels different." Na`vin questions. The sun gives way to this night, and the forest reveals its true colors, Na'vin basks in the luminescent. A big smile and tears of joy and happiness overcomes Na'vin. He has never felt more at home before and he asks again, "Ma Ka'apeha! What is this place?"

Ean notices Na`vin standing and looking at that the beautiful lighted area. Quietly he moves closer to Na`vin, Ean reveals himself softly saying, "I know how you feel, when I was younger it took my breath away to see the beauty that Eywa has blessed our olo with."

Na'vin listens to the sounds of the na`ring, "It sounds different." He takes a deep, slow breath and releases it all the more slowly, "The smell is different." Na'vin looks hard into the forest and notices the trees and plants grow differently, "Everything here is so alive!" Then he slowly turns to gaze at Ean and Ka'apeha. "This forest...everything here...seems untainted. I can't smell the tawtute, I can't hear the chaos of the forest that's occupied be the tawtute. Everything looks untouched by them too. This is your home?" He feels replenished by the surroundings and can't help but feel excited, there are no tawtute here. Finally, a place where he can be among his own kind and perhaps a chance to build a life. He turns to his smuk and asks, "Is the Vitrautral here?"

"Srane ma tsmukan!" Ean points northwest and continues, "Vitrautral is there! Do you want to tell our Nawm Sa`nok about what has happened? Im sure Eywa will help calm your hurt soul."

Ka`apeha listening chimes in, "Ean! Na'vin! Za'u with oe aysmukan let's go to Vitrautral. It will heal the tirea," Ka`apeha turns to Ean and Na'vin, "Let's go. Neyn'ite will protect kelutral."

Na'vin thinks back to when he first went to Vitrautral, he was very young. Na`vin remembers his sa`nu telling him when he became of age he would be able to listen to the songs of past and his love ones who live within Eywa. ~Thats right~ Na`vin says to himself, ~sa`nu, sempu, Yenä, and everyone live with Eywa.~ Na'vin stands ready, "I'll follow you, take me to Eywa rutxe." Hesitating for a moment Na'vin turns to Ka'apeha, "Wait, who is Neyn'ite? Is she in your village?" Na'vin can't stop thinking about meeting with Eywa and all those who live with her, but he also becomes curious about who this 'Neyn'ite' is.

Ean starts leading Na`vin toward Vitrutral. "Srane ma tsmukan, when we leave the village to go hunting she leads the olo in case an issue arises," still walking Ean gazes toward Ka'apeha knowing that he answered for her, and he cracks a little smile at her. Knowing if she wanted to, she could easily scorned him.

"She is Ka'apehas 'ite?" Na'vin asks Ka`apeha while keeping pace with Ean, "So are you and Ka'apeha close?"

"Srane we are muntxa, and she is our `ite the next olo`eyktan", Ean responses seeing that Ka`apeha had got ahead of them. He couldn't help at scanning her strong tone, slim, and hour glass figure from behind. Ean says silently to himself, ~She represents a prime figure and beauty of any Na`vi woman, but I knew she could command the respect that any olo`eyktan, samsiyu, and saronyu.~

Na'vin calls out to Ean and Ka'apeha and brings them to a stop. Na'vin gently places one hand over Ka'apeha's heart and the other hand over Eans heart, "Oel ngati kameie ma tsmukan." He looks into the eyes of Ean and Ka'apeha, Na'vin says, "Irayo ma smuk, rutxe tung oe 'ì'awn ngaru"

Returning the look,"Oel ngati kameie, ma tsmukan. Ngaru lu Na`vi ulte `aw hu ayoeng olo tsmukan." Placing my hand over Na`vinä heart. " Za`u pey Eywa."

Na'vin nods gratefully. After soaring through the trees for another Na`vin asks, "How much farther to Vitrautral ma tsmukan? Awnga lu tstu si srak?

"Srane we will have cross two more hills and we be there," Ean replies, "but we must first return to Kelutral and gather ceremonial items that our clan uses before we meet with Eywa."

Na`vin looks at Ean and asks, "What will we need?"

"Ngaru lu to become one with the olo," Ean keeps looking forward, "so you will become taronyu sì tsamsiyu, so ngaru must go through the uniltaron." Ean takes a mighty push and soars faster through the utral.

"We will be there to guide nga through this," Ka`apeha jumps in, "and will be done in the present of Eywa."

Scenting Na`vin earlier reaction when Na`vin found out about Neyn`ite, Ean states with a teasing tone, "Ngaru will be able to meet our `ite, Neyn`ite."

Na`vin sanhì begins to grow brightly knowing that Ean had become aware of his interest in Ean's daughter. "Umm tsmukan. Oe mean no disrespect to you or your `ite. I…I," Na`vin scrabbles for words, but he stops thinking when he hears laughter coming from Ean and Ka`apeha. Na`vin feels his face burning with embarrassment, and a new feeling begins to return to him; Na`vin thinks, ~What is this feeling I just don't understand it, but it feels so good. Could this be happiness? I miss it so much.~ He clacks a small smile.

Soon all three Na`vi are laughing when they reach the outskirts of Kelutral. They exit the na`ring and starts walking and greeting other smuk within the olo. The ayeveng rush up and tackles Ka`apeha while laughing. "Kaltxì olo`eyktan," the children giggle.

"Kaltxì ma ayeveng," Ka`apeha smiles at them. She works her way from under the children. Ka`apeha motions to the ayeveng to prepare for evening meal and olo story. Suddenly, a young face, 10ft, and well shaped older teenager comes rushing toward Ean, Ka`apeha, and Na`vin while screaming something.

"Ma sa'nok! Ma Sempul! Sawtute lu fitsenge!" _(Skypeople are here!)_

Ka`apeha loses her cheerful and loving determine to only be replace with the cold, tactical, and strong Olo`ekytan that everyone knows. "Ma `ite explain," she orders.

Neyn`ite explains everything that occurred when she left Kelutral. The three Na`vi glare at Neyn`ite in amazement as she explain her escape story. Once Neyn`ite finishes explaining, Ka`apeha nods at Ean mentally telling him, ~take the lead ma yawne.~

Ean nods in response and looks at Neyn`ite, "Ma `ite, ngaru will continue to guard Kelku," he orders, "and we will in search of the sawtute."

"Kempe oe ke tsun hawnu Na'viyä hapxi?" _(What if I cannot protect the Na`vi?)_

Ka`apeha starts walking to kelutral and tells Neyn`ite, "Ma `ite, don't worry oe trust you. Eywa will watch over and guide you."

Ean places his hand on Neyn`ite's shoulder telling her, "_You will do great ma Neyn`ite."_ Smiling at her he gently squeezes and pulled her close to him giving a supportive hug and quietly says, "Eywa ngahu ma 'ite."

Neyn`ite lets go of her father, and she looks into his eyes and professes, "Oe try oeyä best, ma sa'nok, ma sempul. Mengaru irayo. Oe will protect olo oehu lu nìwotx. Kä, and Eywa ngahu, ma oeyä sempul, sì.." I reached for my father's hand in one of my own, and look to the direction sa`nok is walking. ".. nga nìteng, ma sa'nok. I yawne you, ma oeyä sa'nok, ma oeyä sempul. Rutxe, rutxe return. Za'u kelku ye'rìn, I looked down at father once more, tears in my eyes. "Eywa mengahu," I said again, my throat swelling, thoughts of losing my mother, father, or anyone in the clan unable to keep from clouding my thoughts.

Na'vin stands in the background listening to everything, and he begins to feel out of place, ~Oe wish I still had my family,~ he thinks while remembering back when Hometree was destroyed, and his family was killed, Na'vin starts becoming enraged within feeling after all his trials of living on his own, and now that he has found a new home once again the ayvrretp want to take it away from him. Na'vin turns away from Ean and Neyn'ite to hide his rage. Unable to keep his anger concealed, Na'vin dashes into na`ring not wanting to expose Ean and Neyn'ite to his emotions. He says to himself, "Ean said that Vitrautral was this way, I must speak to Eywa." Without looking back at Ka'apeha and her family, Na'vin explodes into full speed quickly vanishing from sight.

Ean reminds remains silent watching Na`vin races off.

Neyn`ite watches Na'vin dashes away, and she quietly says, "Pawm Eywa ne Na'viyä hawnu sivi, ma tsmukan." She quickly looks back at Ean with her sanhì burning. Then she let out a crying call to 'Ompin, and they fly to the very top of Hometree.

Ean slowly walks to Kelutral thinking, _~So the vrrtep have come.~_

Neyn`ite tells 'Ompin to perch on one of the lower branches, where she had room to lie down looking into the night sky, and thinks, _~Its now time to wait; to wait for the sawtute, and for them to destroy our Kelutral, like they did the Omatikaya, to rampage through, killing Na'viyä one by one with their mechanical shooting weapons, or, to pray to Eywa to keep us safe, to keep the forest safe, to keep all of her children safe, to assure us that there were no Sky People coming to Kelutral tonight.~ _

Moments later, Neyn`ite draws her bow; then pulls out a small, tube-like container. Climbs to the higher branches overlooking the brightly radiance na`ring. She settles herself against a half-vertical branch and put down her bow and grabs ten arrows and says to herself, "I'd taken much more than we ever used; but, when attacking Sky People from the air, we could not retrieve our arrows unless we'd killed all of the Sky People; that task was not as easy as it sounded, depending on how many there were and what new Sky People-like weapons they brought with them; not knowing how powerful each of the items were." Neyn`ite pulls off the top of the container and, with her lips tightened in a straight line but her eyes shows a frighten look as a baby palulukan, dipped each arrow tip into the container, wetting it with a lethal mix of plant juices. She did this without thinking, staring out into the forest, her ears perking up and her heart skipping a beat every time she saw a rustle in the bushes. "Mawey, ma Neyn'ite, mawey. Txo ayfo za'u, awnga lu alaksi. Oe sìlpey..." Neyn`ite said quietly to herself, as she continues watching over the clan and out into the na`ring.

* * *

><p>Na'vin never looked back to see if anyone was following, he was dire set on getting to Vitraultral. After what seemed like ages, Na'vin reaches an opening which is surrounded by mile high arches, mountains were floating miles above the ground, "This must be it! Just like in my dreams," he states. He races faster than ever before thanks to his physical features. Na`vin saw himself as very tall Na'vi and was built like a palulukan, and he is unmatched speed when on the na'ring is glowing bright in the night, and dancing all around to a silent but joyful song were atokirina. Na'vin comes to a halt breathing very hard and before he realized it, he is there standing only inches from Vitraultral. A peaceful sense sweeps over him, and he becomes very still and regains his thoughts. Attaching his tswin to a handful of dangling limbs he calls out in his tirea, "Eywa, my family...they are with you, aren't they?" A gentle smile reaches Na'vin with the happy thoughts of his family, thoughts that weren't his own. "Ka'apeha, Ean and...Neyn'ite...," consumes his thoughts, and he unable to finish his sentence. Suddenly a series of images flash in front of him and he says, "Srane ma Eywa, Oe tslam." Na'vin stands up, turns and begins to head back from where he came. "I must hurry," Na'vin says to himself taking off like a raging palulukan, headed back to Ean, Ka'apeha, and Neyn`ite<p>

* * *

><p>Daylight beings to flow over the na`ring giving new life to a new day, After waking up, Ean goes and prepares his weapons and equipment. He gathers his bolas, arrows, plant extracts, medicine, and food and putting all the items into his hand woven bag. Ean's mind starts to <em>wondered ~If we were doing the right thing by only having Ka`apeha and I going to search for sawtute. I remember being told that they have very dangerous weapons that can reach over long distances,~<em> but the thoughts that worried him the most if the sawtute capture them. _~What would they do to us if we found what they trying to do?~_  
>The final thought nearly sends Ean into a rage and his heart shaking with fear, <em>~What if Ka`apeha is...~<em>  
>Ean couldn't stand the thought. He looks away from his bag and stands up looking out at na`ring.<br>"Kempe sawtute are doing? Eywa ngahu ayoeng ulte watch over us," I prayed softly to our Great Mother.

Ka`apeha wakes and sees Ean struggling to pack his bag. She quietly walks to him and placing a comforting hug from behind and says, "Oel ngati kamie ma Ean." Then she rests her head on his shoulder, their queues briefly touching, "Do you want me to come with you?"

Ean breathes in deeply bring Ka`apeha into his embrace, "Kehe ma yawme. Oe want to remain safe."

She begins to kiss her mate and smile at him knowing that he would only to safeguard his love ones, "O must go with nga, so I can keep watch over nga my yawme."

Meanwhile Neyn`ite is awaken from her slumber by the sun, she stretches her arms and heads inside to prepare for morning meal. She makes her way down Kelutral and stops when she sees her parents close together expressing their love for each other with kisses and rubbing hands. Suddenly a heated feeling runs through her body, _~What's the matter with me?~ _she thinks to herself; then a face flashes in her mind and the heat grows and flows through out her body. She shakes her head to clear mind and continues to down.

Na'vin reaches incredible speed running, jumping and falling through the trees to reach Ka'apeha and Ean. He dashes inside Kelutral, and comes to sliding to a halt seeing Ka'apeha and Ean in the upper levels. _~But where is Neyn'ite?~_ he thinks to himself but shakes his head knowing he has to talk with his olo`eyktan. _~My olo`eyktan,~ _ his quickly thinks making his way up, _~its feels good saying that,~_ He smiles. Gracefully, Na'vin walks up to Ean and Ka'apeha. They sense Na`vin presence and stand to look at the young tsamisyu, "I have spoken with Eywa and for the first time my thoughts are clear."  
>Na'vin towers over Ean and Ka'apeha, and he kneels down and says, "I will fight for you." Na'vin looks up at Ean and Ka'apeha to meet their eyes with his, "I have unmatched speed and I am very good with a blade," and his swallows as his sanhì being to blaze blightly, "Neyn'ite needs my protection, with your permission I will guard Neyn'ite."<p>

Ean looks at Ka`apeha then back at Na`vin kneeling before them. Staring into his menari, Ean sees the determination, strength, and passion burning within. He knows their 'ite would be safe with him guarding her if sawtute come to Kelutral, yet there seems to be something more; something within him that our Great Mother gifted him. Ean holds Ka`apeha's hand and turns to her nodding his approval. Ka`apeha smiles at her mate and looks back to Na`vin and she nods her approval.

Na`vin stands back up smiling that he gain the approval of Ka`apeha and Ean to welcome into the olo, and suddenly a burning sensation runs through him when is turns to see Neyn`ite standing behind him. Both of their sanhì burn brightly on her face and their grew hotter just looking at each other.

Neyn`ite steps forward about to say something when a tsamsiyu comes in shouting, "Sawtute Comes!"

Ean looks to Ka`apeha than a Na`vin and Neyn`ite. "Kä and prepare for battle," he orders. They go head to the base of kelurtal. Ka`apeha looks to at her daughter, her eyes misting over with pride. Even though she fears for her safety, she has faith. She looks at Ean, her love, and her life.

Ean calls another taronyu, he explained to her to prepare a war party, and have them hide in the na`ring around Kelutral and standby for the signal to attack. Looking up, Ean sees the sawtute machines holding positions. Remembering the story of the Omatikaya and how their Kelutral was destroyed by the powerful machines. His face goes pale with a sickening fear. Ean quickly turns back to Ka`apeha and tells her, "Ma Ka`apeha, listen kä with ayeveng into the na`ring set! Rutxe ma Ka`apeha!"  
>Just then one of the smaller tawtute craft started to make it way in and lands in the clearing just north of Kelutral. Knowing this might be a trap, Ean tells Ka`apeha, "Kä! Rutxe! Kä! Oe will see you again I promise." Ka`apeha nods with tears in her eyes and runs into the na`ring. He sees the craft land, and he slowly starts in its direction.<p>

Na'vin has seen these sawtute before. Most of the sawtute left after the Omaticaya defeated them, but there were some survivors that remained. Na'vin glances at Neyn'ite. He couldn't take his menari off her for some reason as she looks off into the distance Na'vin examines her closely feeling the heat still rushing through him.  
>Neyn'ite focuses on the fight to come, but her beauty does not escape her. Na'vin forces himself to look away and thinks to himself, <em>~Eywa wanted me next to her, but why?~<em> He watches as Ean moves toward the little ship that landed over in the fields. Na'vin reaches over his shoulder and puts his hand around his blade handle. This blade was twice the length of the normal knife, so Na'vin wears it on his back. Its  
>made from bones and made as sharp as a Palulukans tooth, In Na'vins hands this blade can cut a tawtute in half with one swing. He looks back at Neyn`ite and says, "Ma Neyn'ite." Na'vin pulls out his blade and holds it like a dagger and smiles, "Oe ngahu."<p>

* * *

><p>AN Please reveiw and comment


End file.
